Wiggles USA
There's a List of Wiggles USA episodes on Disney Channel From September 24, 2001 to August 21, 2009. Season 1 (2001-2003) #The Body September 24, 2001 122 #Communication September 25, 2001 123 #Work September 26, 2001 124 #Imagination September 27, 2001 125 #Cows, Ducks September 28, 2001 126 #Food October 5, 2001 101 #Dancing October 12, 2001 103 #Dressing Up October 19, 2001 104 #Your Body October 26, 2001 105 #At Play November 5, 2001 106 #Storytelling November 12, 2001 108 #Friends November 19, 2001 109 #Multicultural November 26, 2001 110 #Hygiene December 7, 2001 112 #Animals January 14, 2002 113 #History January 21, 2002 114 #Movement January 28, 2002 116 #Nutrition February 4, 2002 117 #Directions February 5, 2002 118 #Manners February 6, 2002 119 #Travel February 7, 2002 120 #Family February 8, 2002 115 #Safety March 22, 2002 107 #Musical Instruments April 29, 2002 111 #Counting and Numbers May 6, 2002 102 #Play June 14, 2002 121 #Magical Adventure Movie August 24, 2002 140 #Anthony's Friend September 9, 2002 127 #Murray's Shirt September 16, 2002 129 #Building Blocks September 23, 2002 130 #Jeff the Mechanic September 30, 2002 131 #Lilly October 7, 2002 132 #Zardo Zap October 21, 2002 133 #The Party November 25, 2002 134 #Wiggle Opera January 27, 2003 135 #Haircut March 10, 2003 136 #Muscleman Murray April 28, 2003 137 #Spooked Monsters May 26, 2003 138 #Foodman June 23, 2003 128 #Funny Greg July 11, 2003 139 Season 2 (2003-2005) #41 Instruments October 6, 2003 203 #42 Gardening October 7, 2003 204 #43 Kids Island, Long Jump October 8, 2003 207 #44 American Birds October 9, 2003 209 #45 Stories October 10, 2003 214 #46 Ballet Class Leaf Rubbing High Jump October 17, 2003 216 #47 Reptiles October 24, 2003 219 #48 Ducks and Potatoes November 3, 2003 220 #49 Groceries and Noises November 17, 2003 221 #50 American Museums and Farm Animals November 24, 2003 222 #51 The Beach January 12, 2004 201 #52 Animals February 16, 2004 202 #53 Ballet and Dancing March 22, 2004 205 #54 American Animals April 5, 2004 206 #55 Bush Walking Didgeridoos April 26, 2004 208 #56 Captain Feathersword's Birthday May 10, 2004 210 #57 Art Gallery June 7, 2004 211 #58 Return to the Beach June 21, 2004 212 #59 Boats July 26, 2004 213 #60 Swim Lessons and Transportation August 6, 2004 215 #61 Bubbles September 13, 2004 217 #62 Kindie Gym November 22, 2004 218 #63 Flowers and Parks January 3, 2005 225 #64 Aquarium January 5, 2005 223 #65 Skipping and Exercise June 13, 2005 226 #66 Children's Hospital July 25, 2005 224 Season 3 (2005-2008) #067 Caveland October 10, 2005 310 #068 Play Your Guitar October 11, 2005 303 #069 Big Red Car October 12, 2005 302 #070 Kangaroo Dance October 13, 2005 305 #071 Topsy Turvy October 14, 2005 307 #072 Make Some Rosy Tea October 21, 2005 313 #073 Learn Languages October 28, 2005 306 #074 Musical Quiz November 7, 2005 315 #075 Bow, Wow, Wow November 14, 2005 312 #076 Say Aah November 21, 2005 316 #077 Train Dance November 22, 2005 317 #078 Astronaut Dance November 23, 2005 318 #079 Jack in the Box November 24, 2005 319 #080 Cowboys and Cowgirls November 25, 2005 320 #081 Picking Flowers November 28, 2005 324 #082 Where's Jeff? December 5, 2005 308 #083 Monkey Dance December 12, 2005 314 #084 Cha Cha Cha January 26, 2006 326 #085 Elbow to Elbow February 13, 2006 304 #086 Wiggle Groove February 20, 2006 311 #087 Quack Quack February 27, 2006 321 #088 Let's Go Swimming March 20, 2006 325 #089 Chirpy Chirpy Dance April 17, 2006 323 #090 Wiggly Party May 6, 2006 301 #091 Wiggly Mystery July 22, 2006 309 #092 Helicopter Dance August 26, 2006 322 #093 WiggleDancing Live in the Playhouse Disney USA Park September 8, 2006 327 #094 Wiggles Present Racing to the Rainbow November 17, 2006 328 #095 Rainy Day January 13, 2007 329 #096 Pirate Dance January 20, 2007 330 #097 Home Sweet Home January 29, 2007 331 #098 Game of the Year February 12, 2007 332 #099 Story Time February 19, 2007 333 #100 Have a Happy Birthday Captain February 26, 2007 334 #101 Gorilla Dance March 5, 2007 335 #102 Greg's Magic Show March 23, 2007 343 #103 Country Music April 16, 2007 336 #104 Anthony's Lost Appetite May 12, 2007 337 #105 Fun at the Beach June 23, 2007 354 #106 The Wonderful Nautical Jacket August 17, 2007 338 #107 Wiggly Shopping List September 14, 2007 341 #108 Picnic Without Ants October 19, 2007 340 #109 We Like to Say Hello November 3, 2007 339 #110 O'Riley November 10, 2007 345 #111 We Can Do So Many Things December 8, 2007 348 #112 Shingle Back Lizard January 28, 2008 346 #113 Look But Don't Touch February 22, 2008 350 #114 Captain Feathersword's Pirate Crew March 10, 2008 342 #115 Musical Bonanza March 22, 2008 344 #116 Pirate Dancing Shoes April 19, 2008 347 #117 Box of Mystery May 2, 2008 349 #118 Farmer Brown June 21, 2008 351 #119 Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing July 19, 2008 352 #120 Animal Charades August 30, 2008 353 Season 4 (2008-2009) #121 We're All Getting Strong September 6, 2008 407 #122 King Anthony September 13, 2008 406 #123 Pin the Tail with the Captain September 20, 2008 403 #124 Cool Cat Wiggles October 11, 2008 402 #125 Anthony the Clown November 15, 2008 404 #126 I Feel Like Dancing November 22, 2008 401 #127 There Was a Princess Long Ago November 29, 2008 416 #128 It's Rhyme Time December 6, 2008 412 #129 Let's Go to the Beach December 13, 2008 409 #130 Three Fine Gentleman December 20, 2008 410 #131 Henry Goes to Gawa January 3, 2009 411 #132 Black Velvet Band January 10, 2009 408 #133 I Drive The Big Red Car January 17, 2009 405 #134 Let's Get the Rhythm of the Feet January 24, 2009 417 #135 Constable Anthony January 31, 2009 413 #136 D is for Dorothy February 14, 2009 412 #137 Let's Do the Sporting Salsa March 28, 2009 415 #138 Let's All Shimmie Shake April 25, 2009 418 #139 The Biggest Small of All May 16, 2009 420 #140 Hello Over There May 30, 2009 419 #141 Twinkle Twinkle June 6, 2009 421 #142 Smell Your Way Through the Day June 13, 2009 424 #143 Big Bigger and Biggest July 18, 2009 423 #144 I Spy With My Little Eye July 25, 2009 422 #145 Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy August 15, 2009 425 #146 One Finger, One Thumb, Keep Moving August 21, 2009 426